


Slick and Sour

by TOKYOBIN



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Bottom Mark Lee (NCT), Kinky, Multiple Orgasms, No Lube, Omorashi, Other, Overstimulation, Piss Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Shower Sex, Smut, Spitroasting, Tentacles, The Author Regrets Nothing, dubcon?, like i literally have no life, well kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:48:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21596386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TOKYOBIN/pseuds/TOKYOBIN
Summary: mark shouldv'e listened to his hyungs and not gone to explore the abandoned building.but then again, he experiences something he never had before.
Comments: 25
Kudos: 748





	Slick and Sour

**Author's Note:**

> 2021 edit !
> 
> thank u for all the kudos and hits <3 this work is a year old now, so my writing is not the best.

mark should've listened to his hyungs, he should've taken it into consideration that they were right. that he shouldn't be breaking into an abandoned building where rumored alien experiments had been taking place a decade prior.

"too late." he mumbles to himself as he hauls himself up over the broken wired fence, his tennis shoes thumping softly against the gravel as he lands. he pulls the drawstrings of his hoodie tighter as a sharp, cold wind cuts through him, making his teeth chatter. he tries his best to look non suspicious, his tiny build hunched down like he was trying to shield himself from the cold, which was half of what he was trying to do.

the building loomed before him, pieces of the foundation exposed and peeling after the harshness of the summer’s bipolar weather. the air smelt of rain and decaying leaves, but something sweet tickled mark’s nose beneath those scents. it smelt like flowers. he follows that scent right to the back door of the building, which opens after a few shoves from his shoulder. it was dark once he was inside, the streetlights only casting a soft orange glow, enough for mark to make out the outline of the objects inside.

the first floor seemed to have nothing on it, the big entrance room having nothing but a moth bitten couch and empty spray bottles thrown around the floor, which mark kicked out of his way. the two other rooms that made up the first floor were completely empty, broken ceiling parts and tarp laying on the floor. there was a staircase in the back of the second room, where mark tested out the safety by applying pressure to it.

deeming it safe, he slowly make his way up to the second floor, his heartbeat thudding in his ears. the darkness of the room makes the outlines look like monsters, and mark turns on the flashlight of his phone, shining it around to take in his surroundings. this time, there were more objects laying around that weren’t normally around. an empty lab table was pushed against the wall, empty beakers on top of it. a lab coat was laying on the floor, and mark walks over to inspect it, but stops when he notices the stain on it.

“is that fucking cum?” he whispers to himself, making a face as he pokes at the sleeve. he sticks out his tongue in distaste, but he notices something else. upon getting closer to the lab coat, he notices the sweet smell he had smelt outside the building. only this time, it was stronger, like whatever had been secreeting the sweet scent had rubbed itself over the lab coat.

he places the coat down and makes his way over to the only closed door on the second floor, twisting the knob to see if it was locked. it wasn't. he pushes the door open and sticks his head into the room, shining his phone around the room. it seemed to be an office, although it was lacking the obsessive amount of books and comfortable chairs. instead it had a dark wooden desk in the middle of the room, a black computer chair pushed in. mark pulls the chair back and takes a seat, setting his phone on the top of the desk before starting to sort through the drawers.

pushing aside all the billing files that had too many words on it for mark to read, his fingers grab at the filing folder that was hidden beneath all of them. it was a soft brown in color, the paper colored with age. mark flips it open and starts to scan the words written.

date ; december 18th, 2008  
species ; unknown  
subject id ; cb97

we have observed subject cb97, a creature that seems to be made up entirely of purple-ish colored tentacles, for a little over a year now. not much has been noted about the creature, its origins still unknown. it has been the only one of its kind found on earth, yet it is a very sociable creature, loving to be touched and stroked, just like a cat would. there are no doccumented instances of the subject being able to speak to any of it’s handlers, however it seems fully aware of what we say and is able to act accordingly to requests.

another observation of the subject appears to be monthly instances, which we have come to call heats. similar to that of animals, the time period seems to be that for mating and reproduction. the creature secrets a whitish liquid, similar to that of human lube, which gives off a soft scent, that of flowers. upon touching one of the creatures tentacles while it is secreting this liquid, it emits a sound similar to that of a purr. the creatures heats seem to cause it immense pain, which seems to be curable only when presented the ability to insert itself into something and breed it. studying of said instances have shown that the creature prefers human to the sexual objects made for humans. no noted pregnancy has occured after said intercourse with the subject. . .

mark puts the papers down and stares at the wall, his head swimming with millions of questions. feeling like he had enough for the day and wanting to head back home to think it over, he puts the files back in their drawer and stands, pushing the chair back like it had been before.

he goes back down to the first floor, starting to explore the rooms there more. he pokes around the entrance room and the room adjoined to it, not knowing exactly what he was looking for until he hears a new sound when he places his foot down. it was a creak, hollow sounding, different to the sounds the other boards made. he pauses in step and looks down, the embroidered carpet nearly torn to shreds by age.he kicks it aside and looks down at the trapdoor beneath him, it’s handle rusted dark with age.

“jesus fuck it’s like a horror movie.” mark whispers and he braces himself as he grabs onto the handle, yanking it upwards with all his might. it creaks with protest before finally giving way, mark letting out a soft “oof!” as he tries to keep himself from falling backwards.

the sweet scent wafts up to mark once the door was finally opened all the way, and this time it hits him harder than the other two times, like it was closer to the source then a product of it. it makes him feel drunk, his head swims once again and he attempts to calm the way his heart starts to race. carefully lowering himself down the ladder, the scent getting impossibly stronger. he shines his flashlight around in the pitch darkness, the light reflecting off smears of liquid all around the wall. there was a lonesome bed in the far corner, where beneath seemed to be an exceptionally deep puddle of liquid that mark was seeing all around him. as he goes to take a step towards it, something slithers out from beneath the bed, making him let out a surprised sound and jump back. he shines his light on it and swears under his breath.

the purple tentacle slithers out from beneath the bed, small and thin. it moves like a snake towards mark, who’s too startled to move an inch out of it’s way. it stops at his feet, almost like it was judging mark up before it raises itself up like a cobra and starts to climb up mark’s clothing. he’s too scared to swat it off, and frankly something inside him says not to. he thinks back to the document he read, noticing how none of it stated that the creature was hostile in any form. he settles for watching it, feeling it reach the top of his shirt.

the tentacle slowly moves from the fabric to his skin, touching his neck softly, almost like asking for permission. it makes mark gasp, the skin of the tentacle cold and slimy, making him shiver. it sneaks around his neck to the other side, the tip feeling around before it quickly retracks off of his neck. instead slides down his forearm until it lands on his wrist, where it wraps around and pulls with a surprisingly large amount of strength.

mark, taken aback, has to catch himself quickly before he falls on his face, allowing himself to be pulled by this mysterious tentacle. it tugs him over to the bed, releasing his arm only to push him from behind, mark falling face first onto the mattress. he lets out a startled yelp and quickly flips himself around, just in time to watch one more slide out from beneath the bed.

“you’re the thing.” mark whispers to himself, watching as the new tentacle slithers up mark’s leg, the other one sitting right on his chest, like it was pinning him down, "you're what the scientists wrote about. cb97 right?"

it was only laughable, talking to a tentacle like it could respond. it doesn't react to his words, but keeps slithering up his legs till it reaches his thighs, where the tip starts to slowly rub circles, like it was trying to reassure mark. he can only let out a small gasp, the feeling shocking him, his thighs incredibly sensitive. the tentacle seems to notice it and it starts to rub an even bigger circle, causing mark to look up at the ceiling, trying to ignore the feeling.

"you've been, ahh, trapped down here for a while, haven't you? don't you need something to, ah, breed every month?" mark whispers, trying not to pay attention to the tiny sparks that were starting to bubble from the thigh rubbing, "why would they leave you here?"

the tentacle stops it's movements and it quickly slithers up to mark's mouth and forces his lips apart, slithering in once mark opens it fully. the taste is sweet and foreign, mark letting out a soft hum in content from the taste. the vibrations from the hum cause the tentacle to excrete more of its slick, which mark eagerly swallows down.

'shit what the fuck are you doing mark? you don't know what this thing could do to you and you're not trying to fight it off.' he thinks to himself, and right as he is about to try and push the tentacle off him, he feels pressure right over his cock, pressing into him through his jeans.

he feels a hot spark of arousal fill the lower pit of his stomach and lets out a choked moan. the tentacle, slightly thicker than the others, glides itself over mark’s cock, coaxing it into half hard state. the touch was so gentle, so innocent compared to the state mark was in.

"oh fuck," mark gasps out around the tentacletentacle in his mouth, his hips bucking up against the pressure. the tentacle in his mouth secretes another spurt of slick and mark laps it up, rubbing his tongue over the pad of suction cups on the lower side, feeling the tentacle shiver from the action. maybe it was the slick taking over his mind, or the arousal from the tentacle against his cock, but he found himself wanting this more and more.

the front of his pants start to darken from the tentacle’s slick, the wetness and feeling of the tentacle rubbing circles over his cock was enough to make his hips buck up and a lewd sound fall from his lips. the way his cock twitches when the tentacle rubs over his tip is embarrassing, but when he goes to try and hide his face two new tentacles appear and pin his wrists down easily, so easily it makes mark feel small. like a toy for the tentacles using.

the tentacle in his mouth pulls out and mark whines in protest, only to gasp when the tentacle moves beneath the hem of his shirt, gliding it’s suction cups up mark’s chest. it latches on over one of his nipples and another moan falls from mark’s lips, arching his back up into it. it tightens it’s suction and then releases slightly, creating a sucking action that makes mark’s mouth hang open in pleasure.

“”oh f-fuck.” mark whispers breathlessly, his cock now aching hard against the confindments of his jeans and boxers, “it feels so good, please fuck.”

the tentacle moves from its position over mark’s cock to the waistband of his pants, where it slithers beneath and forces the buttons to pop off, freeing mark’s aching cock. he kicks the pants off with the help of the tentacle, which moves back over his cock once the action was done, continuing it’s actions of rubbing his cock to full hardness. it was so much for him, so much he didn’t know what to do with himself.

he bites his lip hard to conceal his moans, feeling a fifth tentacle slither up his thigh and beneath his boxers, rubbing over his hole and slickening it with it’s sweet tasting slick. it felt euphoric. better than any hand or cock had felt before. it worked him up and overwhelmed him in a way that he had never experienced before. and it was amazing.

the fifth tentacle pushes itself into mark’s hole, making him mewl out. it feels around inside him, slithering in and stretching his walls, making mark hiss out in slight discomfort. it lets out more slick, helping it slide easier into mark and making the stretch less painful. it fucks in and out of him slowly, almost like it was testing the waters, before it starts to move faster, slamming right up against mark’s prostate accurately with each thrust. he lets out such loud, broken sounds with each movement, wrecked and obedient beneath the tentacles, not even noticing when a second one slips into his hole and stretches him wider.

it fills him up, the base of his stomach tightening from these simple movements and the tentacle above his cock moves beneath his boxers and wraps itself around his cock, digging into his slit so hard he lets out a scream of pleasure. it slides around him so easily, moving in time with the other tentacles, milking mark to his first orgasm.

it was sudden, mark’s hips bucking up as strings of hot white cum shoot onto his stomach and cover the tentacle. his thighs shake as his back arches, panting heavily in an attempt to regain his bearings. he wants nothing more than to turn his face into the pillow, close his eyes and try to stop himself from completely sub dropping, an action that normally happens after he cums, but the feeling of the tentacle continuing to work it’s way on his cock and yet another wraps itself around his waist, rubbing soothingly on his abs like it were trying to comfort him.

it feels so surreal, covered in these alien tendrils, body covered in its sweet smelling slick, so blissed out he could barely form any words. he teeters dangerously close to sub dropping, and he tilts his head, searching for any thing he could put in his mouth to suck on. there’s a small, discontent whine that falls from his lips when he’s not able to find anything, and another tentacle rises from beneath the bed to rest against his lips, mark eagerly opening his mouth to allow the tentacles weight to rest against his tongue. it secrets slick as mark starts to run his tongue along the underside of it, bobbing his head slowly, feeling comfort with the action.

the two tentacles inside mark start to speed up, as if they were reminding him that they were there. he lets out a choked moan around the tentacle and finds his hips bucking up from the oversensitivity, his cock starting to harden once more. a third pushes inside him, stretching him even wider, the sick sound of slick squelching out of his hole everytime they thrusted in filling the room. he can feel it pour down his thighs and soak the bed beneath him, the room smelling sickly sweet from the slick.

his hips twitch up, fucking his cock into the tentacle wrapped around him then back down, onto the three inside of him. he can feel them wiggling, feel the way his stomach bulges as they fuck up against his prostate. he’s mewling out against the tentacle in his mouth, babbling nonsensical words and please, wanting more but not knowing exactly what else he wanted. the two tentacles around his wrist loosen and move, spreading his thighs open to allow the tentacles inside him to move better. he feels the gush of slick fill him as they move quicker, like they’re entering a frenzied state.

his head turns blurry from the pleasure and tears start to build in his eyes, the pleasure making him want to sob. he sucks on the tip of the tentacle in his mouth, using his free hands to grab onto it. the tendril shudders from his touch, seeming to keen into it when mark starts to twists his hands around it, providing it enough pleasure to leak into his mouth once more. the tentacle against his nipple removes it’s suction and starts to leave what he can only assume as hickies on his chest, small purple bruises making its way on his honey colored skin.

he’s so unbearably fucked out at this point, being used like a sex toy for this foreign creature. he nearly sobs when the tentacles inside him remove themselves with a loud pop, the lube squelching out of him as he clenches around nothing. the tears build back up and he blinks, sending one cascading down his cheek. there’s a gentle swipe against his cheek to catch the tear, and the tentacle softly rubs his cheek along with the one on his waist, the only things keeping mark from losing his sense of gravity.

he has to suckle on the tentacle in his mouth to calm himself, finding some comfort in the action as a new tentacle slides up from beneath the bed, this one thicker than the previous three combined and he lets out a sob, something mixed between fear and want. his thighs are spread further, exposing his red and puffy hole to the new tendril, slick dripping out of it. the tip of the tentacle was oozing and it practically wiggled in excitement before suddenly pushing into mark.

“a-ah fuck! oh fuck!” he moans, tears slipping out from the corner of his eyes as the stretch shoots hot sparks up his body. he feels full, so fucking full and sensitive from cumming before that his stomach and muscles tighten around the tentacle inside him, feeling it gush more slick. his stomach bulges slightly as it fills him up and mark forces his muscles to relax, giving the tentacles his complete submission.

the only sounds that come out of his mouth are scratchy moans and mewls, hoarse as he whimpers, fucking back against the tentacle inside him. it starts to move, fucking into him with obscene squealches and. mark’s body starts to grow damp with sweat, mixing in with the slick that has been dripped all over his skin. his cock is slicked with the sweet smelling slime, every thrust up into the tentacle ruining the edges of his mind till he finds himself falling quickly and hard into totally sub drop.

he finds himself going slack, his moans turning higher in pitch as the want, the need to just be fucked full fills his brain. his fingers drop from around the tendril in his mouth and grasp fistfuls of the bedsheet in an attempt to hold himself down, his thighs shaking from the pleasure and a need filled whine spills from his lips.

“please, just fuck me please.” he begs, his words slurred together like he was drunk and he ruts his hips down needily.

almost like it was obeying his command, the tentacle starts to fuck into him, thrusting in with quick, harsh strokes. it makes his head spin and his body twitch, the pleasure overwhelming him and he clenches around the tentacle, begging for even more. his voice breaks, moaning out against the tentacle, feeling so small and embarrassed, his stomach bulging with the girth. he sucks on the tentacle in his mouth, the one around his waist starting to leave trails of purple suction marks on his tiny waist, claiming him.

it doesn’t take long for the tentacle inside him to cum, shooting its hot knot deep within mark. it fills him up and mark lets out a deep moan, taking his breath away as it fills him up. the tentacle pulses, milking itself out deep into mark. it stays nestled inside mark for a few seconds, and it was in those few seconds mark thought it was over.

until the tentacle around his cock starts to rub over him again. he mewls out all high and prettily, the slick making it feel disgustingly amazing. he drools all over the tentacle in his mouth, lapping against it like a dumb mutt, feeling it pulse in his mouth and leak slick. a new sensation prods at his rim and he looks down with dazed eyes to see another tentacle, thick, pulsing and leaking at the tip, thrust into him once the other pulls out.

“a-ah—fuck ‘m—please!” mark begs. he doesn’t know what he’s begging for, but he wants more. the tentacle inside him writhes around, brushing up against his prostate, mark’s hips keening up from the feeling. the oversensitivity makes the pleasure burn inside him, and the mess of slick and his own cum covering his chest makes him feel disgusting and used, something that makes him feel content in the pit of his stomach.

“more, please m—want more!” mark begs and the tentacles all oblige, pulsing against mark from their spots, another thick tentacle pushing into mark past his rim. the stretch makes him scream out, the pain almost unbearable but it makes his cock twitch. they fill him up snugly and mark feels each little movement they make inside of him, rubbing their suction cups over his prostate.

another harsh orgasm rocks through mark’s body and his muscles flutter around the tentacles inside him. he’s too sore to move, his hips only jerking slightly as he covers his stomach in more cum. he moans around the tentacle in his mouth tiredly and sucks on it harshly, letting out a surprise sound when it slithers down his throat slightly and releases its own orgasm down his throat. it makes him choke and struggle to swallow it down without gagging, the taste more sour than the sweet slick he was used to.

he lets out a tired, deep moan as the tentacles inside him shoot their hot loads into him, quickly moving out and making way for the new ones. they hit against his prostate and mark starts to feel another pressure build inside him and he whimpers, trying to restrain himself from what exactly was going to happen. white hot tears fall from his eyes as he squirms around on the bed, feeling his stomach coil hard and tight, feeling like a red hot iron and he tries to hold himself back but—

letting out an embarrassed sob, mark’s hips careen up as warm streams of piss shoot from his cock. he was too sensitive to hold back the release, his cheeks bright red as he feels it slide down his stomach and thighs, his cock twitching as it’s milked of the liquid. he felt like crying out of embarrassment, feeling humiliated despite knowing the tentacles didn’t care what was happening. he feels himself slip deeper into subspace right after, suckling on the tentacle in his mouth once more as he tries to distract himself from what happened.

he loses track of exactly how many orgasms shoot through his body, the pain molding in with pleasure as three tentacles writhe inside him at a time, breeding him full of their knots. he’s fucked out beyond belief, his eyes hazy, strained moans and whines falling from his lips, barely past audiabilty. he’s covered in drool, his hair slicked back with sweat, cheeks blushed a bright red and chest covered in deep purple suction marks. he could only twitch every time they hit his prostate and milked another brutal orgasm through him, nothing more than weak liquid shooting from his abused cock. his lips were puffy and red, slicked with spit and cum as tentacles came and fucked into his throat. dried cum layered his stomach and cheeks and he let himself be used like a fucktoy.

slowly the tentacles slowed down, one last tendril slipping into his hole to breed him before they pulled out, leaving him empty. cum spilled out past his puffy rim and down his thighs, the sheets soaked with so much body fluid he didn’t know what was what. he was dazed and beyond fucked out, teetering close to the edge of falling asleep. he whines and perks his ass out, the feeling of being empty after so long feeling wrong. he pulls at the tentacle still wrapped around his dick, not exactly seeing what he was doing but he pulls it down to his ass and whines.

“please.” he begs, nearly starting to cry again as he spreads his legs, baring himself to the tentacle. it pushes into him, shivering in the warmth of his heat. the tentacle around his waist loosens and excretes more slick before slowly rubbing itself over mark’s chest, calming him down. the tentacle inside his mouth rests gently against his tongue, applying a pressure than forces him to breathe through his nose and relax.

they stay like that until mark is able to comprehend the smallest things, and he tiredly curls up and tugs the sodden blanket over his skin. he suckles on the tentacle until he slowly slips out into his dreams, falling asleep in the basement of the old abandoned building.

✣

the next morning mark wakes up in such immense pain that he can hardly move. somewhere in the night both tentacles had slipped out of him, leaving him to feel empty. the tentacle that had rubbed his chest still rested against it, and mark slowly drags his arm over and runs a finger over it’s scaly skin, watching it shudder and slowly pick itself up.

“thank you.” mark mumbles tiredly and he carefully sits himself up, hissing as sparks of pain shoot up from his ass.

streaks of sunlight stream through the basement window and he rubs his eyes tiredly, finally able to see exactly the aftermath of the night prior. his clothes had been thrown in the corner and the sheets were stained with mark’s piss and cum, his cheeks heating up slightly from rebembrance. in the corner opposite to the bed was a shower nozzle sticking from the wall, a drain beneath it and a rack of shampoos and other soaps. 

“i guess they wanted to shower down here instead of letting others see what became of them” he mumbles to himself as he tiredly hauls himself up onto his feet, limping heavily towards it, every step making his muscles ache in protest.

the feeling of the hot water makes mark groan and he just stands beneath it for a few minutes, trying to process exactly what happened last night. he runs his fingers through his tangled hair and rubs his face, trying to clean it of the drool and slick that had dried there.

he jumps when he feels something wrap around his waist, and he looks down to see one of the tentacles had wrapped around his waist, thick and strong, helping keep him upright. he smiles softly and runs his fingers over it’s skin gently, almost fondly. he lets his muscles relax as he stands beneath the water.

“are you feeling better after last night?” he whispers, acting like the tentacle could speak back to him. it shudders into his touch and contracts slightly around mark’s waist. he smiles softly and another one slithers over to his ankle and it starts sliding up his calve and wraps itself around the back of his thigh, reaching out for his cock and mark lets out a breathy chuckle, “you’re still not tired?”

the tentacle wraps itself around his cock and starts to jerk him off slowly and mark lets out a breathy whimper, still extremely sensitive from their long night before. likewise to it’s roughness before, this time it moved in a gentle rhythm, like it too just wanted something soft and gentle. mark’s cock slowly hardens as he whimpers and bites onto his lip, the warmth of the water and the tentacle’s touch making him feel safe and content.

“a-ah, it feels good.” mark whines, his hips jerking forward into the touch. he braces his hands against the wall, arching his back and exposing his ass. he watches the tentacle move against his cock, leaking a bit of slick to make the glide smoother for mark. it’s purple scales shimmered in the sunlight, the edges colored between a soft mermaid blue and green. he rubs it with his palm, feeling the soft scale like skin, “you’re so pretty.”

the tentacle seems to purr and mark feels something prod at the back of his thigh and he turns, seeing a new thick tentacle like the ones from last night slither up and prod at his rim, which was slightly bruised from how much they fucked last night. it seemed to wait for mark’s permission to enter and mark merely spreads his thighs slightly in confirmation and perks his ass out, not needing any prep since he took so much last night.

the tentacle thrusts into him with long, gentle strokes, making mark let out soft moans under his breath. it wasn’t the same as having three inside of him last night, but when it brushed against his prostate he still felt the same hot flashes of pleasure shoot through his body. his knees felt weak, trying to keep him up while the pleasure of his prostate getting abused made his mind foggy. he falls to his knees after a few thrusts and whimpers, the ground hard and surely bruising the skin there but he didn’t care. the tentacle throbs inside him, giving mark a sensation he hadn’t experienced before.

“hng, please...don’t stop.” he begs, his eyes rolling back into his head slightly, mouth hanging open. the tentacle around his waist takes it’s chance and uncoils, thrusting itself into his mouth, coating mark’s tongue in that sweet slick once again. 

mark bobs his head around it like he was merely taking in a cock, running his tongue all around it and suckling on the tip, making it ooze even more slick. the tentacle slid deep into his throat, making mark choke each time he pushed his head down, letting his hands rub all over the parts he wasn’t able to pleasure with his mouth. he digs his tongue into the slit of the tentacle, feeling it shudder inside him and wiggle deep within his throat.

he pulls off it with a lewd pop and lets out a high whine, catching his breath while continuing to jerk it off with his hand. he watches the way it shudders and coils from his touch, mark smiling as he watches the way it moves with mezmoration. every drop of slick that falls from it he licks up eagerly, becoming a little slut for the taste of it.

the tentacle inside him starts fucking right into mark's prostate, almost like it was feeding off the mewls he let out that were mixed in with the slurps of mark licking up the slick. his mouth hangs open when a particularly hard thrust hits his prostate and the tentacle slithers back into his mouth, mark deepthroating it quickly. his body spasms with each movement, a knot building up in his stomach again and he whimpers.

"ahh...m close" he whines, gasping and he hums around the tentacle in his mouth, providing it enough stimulation that it shoots another load of cum down his throat, mark swallowing it and managing to hold back a gag from the taste.

he pulls off it and supports himself on his hands and knees, letting the tentacle inside him fuck into him harder at the speed it wanted. his eyes roll back into his head and his mouth hangs open, drool falling down his chin. strained moans and whines fall from his lips and he grinds his cock against the base of the tentacle, feeling it fondle his balls and that's enough to send mark over the edge with a loud moan.

he paints the floor with his cum and his hips jolt back against the tentacle, "please, please fill me." he begs and the tentacle does just that, filling mark's hole with it's cum once again and pulls out in such a slow way it makes mark whine, his hole clenching around nothing and making the cum spill down his thighs.

"thank you." he whispers and pants, pushing himself back up on shaky feet and he gently pets each tentacle before starting to lather his body with soap, trying to rid it of the alien scent so no one figures out what happened to him.

after he dries off and dresses he makes his way towards the ladder, getting ready to leave before turning around, seeing a single line tentacle slide out of the bed and raise up, swaying, like it was waving goodbye to him. mark waves back and smiles, "don't worry, ill definitely come back next month" he whispers before climbing up and sealing the trap door back into place.

fin.


End file.
